


So come and Rewrite the Stars

by Robbo_2206



Series: Robron through songs [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, reunion?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbo_2206/pseuds/Robbo_2206
Summary: Set five months after Robert has left, Aaron takes off on a journey that not only lets him discover himself but also others around him





	1. Please don’t Go

“But Aaron, you can’t just break up with Alex he has been good for you.” Aaron rolled his eyes at his sisters constant sentence that she told him at least 5 times a day, it was starting to annoy him. He and Alex had broken up on civil terms with the doctor moving away a few days later.

Since then Liv had non stop been telling Aaron that it was wrong. So that was why Aaron was planning on taking a holiday tomorrow for a couple of days, he had booked everything with the money Robert had given him in the envelope. Aaron sighed that may or may not be another reason for him taking this holiday, no one except Vic had heard from him. Aaron remembered the conversation that they had yesterday

“Aaron I am sorry but I don’t know where he is. All he told me is that he has a job somewhere and that he managed to track down Rebecca and saw Seb for a week whilst talking to Rebecca about what was going on and that was the last that I heard from him. I promise I will tell you if he contacts me again.”

Aaron shook his head, that was where the conversation ended after Vic left to talk to Dianne. Aaron made his way up the stairs and got us suitcase out ready for tomorrow. He then turned and got into the bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to overtake him,

The next day Aaron woke up and looked around to grab his suitcase and travelled down the stairs to see Liv at the table with her cereal and phone out texting Gabby he made sure.

“Liv can you stay at my mums for a couple of days?” He asked her, Liv looked at him weirdly but nodded her head. Aaron then went over and got his own breakfast and sat down.

“So where you going?” Liv asked

“A trip on my own, my head needs to be cleared up after all that has happened” Aaron said to her, he wished he wasn’t lying to her but if she knew the real reassign as to why he was leaving she would definitely try and stop him.

A couple of hours later Aaron was ready, he had packed two of his bags and filled them with his clothes as he had no idea how long it will be until he would return. He looked towards Liv and gave her a smile as he walked over to her.

“Ok I won’t tell you anything but you know the rules Liv, do as Chas says and don’t let anyone including yourself lead you astray, I will be calling in on you to see how you are going.” He told her.

“Aaron relax I know Ok” she said before giving him a hug, before they let go she whispered in his ear.

“Bring the big oaf home Ok” Aaron was shocked but not surprised that Liv had worked out where he was going, he then went to his car and got in, with a determined look on his face he drove off to no actual destination in mind but his goal in his mind set.


	2. It's Gotta Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's thoughts as he is driving and a song comes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'It's Gotta Be You' by Isaiah Firebrace

Aaron had lost count with the amounts of hours he had driven for, he had been thinking about all the places where Robert could be, he checked the barn, even some of their secret meeting places but there was still no sign of Robert. This had made Aaron worried but as he was driving he remembered the places that Robert used to talk about when they were sneaking around and even sometimes when they were having a lazy day in their room. The first stop in his mind was a hotel that Robert had told him about when he was first kicked out and he stayed there for the first few months to get his life back on track.

As Aaron was thinking about this place a song came on and Aaron couldn't help but think that this song was describing his situation perfectly.

'I hear a million voices in my head  
Telling me things I should have said  
I don't know why I let you go  
Oh, I learned the hard way  
Tell me it's not too late'

This made Aaron think back to the night that Robert had sang in the pub, and how much he wanted to go over to him and just take Robert in his arms and tell him that he was forgiven, even though Alex was there that night he couldn’t help but think about Robert and him. This had defiantly hurt Aaron as he thought that he was over Robert but that wasn’t the case. As the lyrics made their way through Aaron’s head it made him wonder what would’ve happened I he had said something that night after Robert sang, and how only a few weeks later he had broken up with Alex after he realised that his feelings for Robert were never going away no matter how hard he had tried.

'Now my arms are open wide  
They're hanging forever there  
Waiting forever for you  
I won't give up on you this time  
Cause I ain't holding on, for nobody else'

These lyrics also made their way through Aaron’s head, as he thought back to the times when they sneaked around and how he had waited for Robert all those years and how he had finally gotten him and now had let him go, and the last sentence made sense as he though back to how he and Alex were a dhow he never did hold Alex as tight as he did Robert and how Robert had saved him all those times.

'It's gotta be you  
When you walked away my heart tried to replace ya  
With someone like you  
But I could never find it  
I don't want to find it  
It's gotta be you'

This chorus defiantly made sense to Aaron as it basically described his situation with Alex after he and Robert had broken up and he had tried to replace his relationship with Robert with Alex and ho he had tried to love Alex but it never came and his heart had only belonged to Robert and to Robert alone.

As the song continued, Aaron was brought more and more into his head that he hadn’t realised that he had made it to his first stop.

Little did he know, he was about to discover ore about Robert than anyone had before, as he walked up to the front of the hotel and made his way in he was met by an interesting sight.


End file.
